The University of Florida has a long and productive history in cancer research and care of cancer patients. We seek to competitively renew our T32 Cancer Biology Training Grant, (CBTG) currently in its 30th consecutive year of funding. The overall goal of the Cancer Biology Training Program is to prepare our post- and pre-doctoral trainees for a successful cancer research career by providing expert and comprehensive mentoring in the laboratory. Some significant changes have been made. These include the continued development of the University of Florida Shands Cancer Center (UFSCC) with recruitment of additional cancer focused research faculty who have become members of the CBTG faculty. In addition, the construction of a new Cancer and Genetics Research Building that adds 284,000 sq. ft. of new basic and translational research space is now complete and available for occupancy in June, 2006. The building is the largest research building on the campus of the University of Florida and is shared by investigators in the UFSCC and UF Genetics Institute, thus bringing together and forging a deeper critical mass of cancer-focused researchers. The Cancer Biology Training Program outlined in this competitive continuation application (i.e., years 31-35) has the faculty expertise, infrastructure, resources and cancer- focused research opportunities to continue to provide an outstanding training environment. A special emphasis is on the training of MD, MD/PhD or PhD post-doctoral, as well as pre-doctoral PhD or MD/PhD candidates, who plan to pursue careers in academic oncology and cancer research that involve basic and translational studies. Our program has demonstrated outstanding success of its trainees. Most have remained in academic positions and have made contributions of new knowledge that lead to discovery and development of novel treatments, diagnosis or prevention measures for patients with cancer. In addition, we continue to actively encourage and recruit diversity among our trainees. Finally, to help ensure our commitment to the clinical-translation of basic science discoveries and to take advantage of the NIH's new policy of recognizing dual PIs, Maureen Goodenow, Ph.D. has been appointed Co-PI of the T32 Training Grant in Cancer Biology by the current PI, W. Stratford May, Jr., M.D., Ph.D.